Bloody Dreams
by fuzzy-vamp-bunnay
Summary: Cyn and Jade are best friends. have been since fourth grade. what will happen when a beady eyed stranger comes to "Retrieve" them? will Cyn and Jade's gifts help them or will they just bring the wrong kind of attention? character pairings are in story... so read please :D
1. how it all began

**** K people you know the drill! IF YOUR UNDER 18 CLICK THE BACK BUTTON AND READ THIS WHEN YOU'RE older! I REALY don't feel like getting my story erase because one of you are "scarred for life or some shit" and tell your parents or something and I get my story removed****

**Thanks **

**This story is dedicated to my best friend :D love ya FOREVS!**

**CynPOV**

"Umm" I said staring at the man before me. This was it. I was finally out of the house and on my own. No college for me! My life was on stage! And not just any stage. Right you guessed it. A stage with a cage around it and strobe lights flashing on my pale skin.

He smirked, " well," he looked down at his clip board clearing his throat, "Cynthia just tell us a little about yourself babe, like how much experience you've had with this line of expertise and we will choose whether to hire you or not."

"Call me Cyn."

My hands lay uselessly on my lap. They are still. I'm not nervous. I have tried to train myself to not feel emotions just get through life kinda thing and don't show anyone you give a rat's ass about your problems or your mistakes, I only show those to Jade. It all started back when I was in high school.

***flash back time! :D***

I had been getting more attention from guys the second I walked into my new school freshman year. My old school had been full of stuck up, know it all, "I'm perfect" bitches. I got tired of being the only one there with any knowledge of colorful language or any manner of knowledge on drugs or the sort. But it wasn't me who was the one that chose to move are family or change schools. Nope, that was my parent's idea. Even though I fully supported the move I knew that even if I didn't they still would have forced me and that kinda pissed me off for a bit.

Upon arriving in Charlotte I realized I didn't have any friends up here. No one knew me and I didn't know them. I would be the "new kid" in school. Now in private schools like the one I came from the new kid was HOLY they were the best thing that could happen to you if they became your friend because everyone wanted to know all about the real world and be the bad ass on campus. I guess I could have been but I decided I liked to fade into the shadows more there. Also I did that to avoid the drama of knowing everyone in the small school and everyone always watching you or copying you.

The only people I actually liked where Pire and Jane.

Pire was a book junky and is what I call a clothes hoarder. She would barely ever clean her room or put the clothes of her back and into the hamper or closet. Her makeshift bookshelves where lined with vampire and supernatural romance novels and she knew how to paint pretty well.

Jane well she's my best friend. I first met her when I arrived at that retched school in 3rd grade but I never really talked to her till 4th grade (I didn't really talk to anyone in 3rd grade) well besides the times I gave our third grade teacher back sass that is. We hit it off one day after I heard some of the other girls talking about Jane and her friend Lynn behind their backs. I ran to go tell Jane and of course Jane was mad because she thought they were her friends. I was watching it like a bad drama playing out while Lynn and I both held our breath.

"You know what? We never even liked you! You're never any fun," Casey yelled while she stopped her foot on the fallen leaves around the playground.

Lynn sucked in her breathe.

"That's a nice way to treat someone after all; you're the ones being butts to her! She never did anything to you," I said matter of factly with a hint of controlled rage.

Lynn smile and Jane laughed.

Lilly (Casey's best friend) stepped forward and slapped me across the face.

Everyone gasped this time. I chuckled. Jane glared. Casey and Lilly just crossed their arms smirking.

I jumped and tackled Lilly. I balled my fist and slammed it into her gut and face multiple times while I heard a bit of a scuffle behind me. I suddenly loved my parents for forcing me into karate a few years ago. I later found out that Jane just couldn't wait to get in the ruff of it and started to punch Casey too. The others girls didn't know what to do as kids ran screaming to the teacher and teachers with their sagging breasts bouncing and whacking them in the face came running to stop our fun.

I love chaos.

"To the principal's office right now!" Mrs. Bird screeched while helping the bloody and tear ridden bodies of Casey and Lilly to the nurses.

We then became the closest we could become without dating. Then as Lynn started fading while Jane and I let our dark streaks shows we kinda forgot about her. Well not completely. Jane's mom forced Jane to invite Lynn over all the time still. Oh right, the dark streak in Jane is rebellion. She won't take demands from anyone. She lives her own life, breathes her own air. We both do. That's why we are perfect friends even with the rest of our differences we aren't afraid to be ourselves around each other and we always know how to have a good time.

When I moved I missed Jane. A lot. My brothers made friends fast. But me? Yup I was the shadow again. I was the shadow of my mom as I was forced to go to the pool during summer with her. I was a shadow to my dad as I was forced to go to church and be the perfect example of a Christian because I was the pastor's daughter. I was a shadow to my perfect Christian, perfect grade, and perfectly athletic older brothers; Jack and John.

I never got along with my brothers. They had each other to hang with when we moved and then when they got friends and my parents bought them cars for their 17th birthday that summer I realized I was never close with them.(they're twins by the way)

When the first day of school came I realized I was over my head. I put on a blank face and went through the day. Did my work, didn't talk to anyone, and most of all kept my big mouth shut when I was annoyed.

Well that didn't work day two. I was in gym and this guy was repedively hitting me with a dodge ball. Just bouncing it off my back like I was some kinda ping pong paddle or some shit. I turned on my heel the 7th time I heard it coming grabbed it in my hand and through it at his face knocking him on his ass.

I looked down at him through my red rimmed vision, "go to hell bastard!"

I later heard whispers in the hall that day as I passed. Apparently that guy got a black eye and surprise surprise (just my luck) was the most popular guy at school. That pretty much set up those four years as a no friend no respect time for me. Well I always had Jane. Pire kinda was there but she had a best friend in someone else and didn't have time for the journey up to my new place with the fam.

Guys just thought I was the school hooker or some shit. But if they ever touched or talked rudely to me you bet I landed my and his ass right into the principles office, him more bruised and red then me.

***present***

I told him how I had always practiced "dancing" and told him if any fight broke loose in the bar I could handle myself and take care of the fight with my awesome skills.

I got the job of course but he told me I was to start behind the bar first to get used to the club.

After I picked up some take out I headed home.

The door flew open and I heard shuffling a slam then a grown.

"sup babe!" I yell over the music I am running on my tread mill to.

I was answered with another grown.

"Jaaaaaade," I used her name she had wanted to be called instead of Jane. She didn't like the weight of her mother's name that had her predestined to be plane jane. Nope Jade would have none of that. So her name is now Jade. At first I teased her saying it sounded like a stripper name but she knew I was kidding. I actually really liked the name.

"Have fun?" I asked slowing the speed and turning the music down. I jumped of the tread mill and sat on the counter of our kitchen. Our apartment was very small only one room and a kitchen /living room with one full bathroom. After we moved out and showed our parents our true colors they kinda flipped shit and didn't want to help with the bills so I was stuck paying for this shitty apartment with the tips and my pay check from the restaurant I currently serve. Jade takes college classes on full scholarship; she's really smart and got lots of offers but ended up choosing this one in Cali.

Her thick deep brown hair flowed in soft waves down her back and ended at the top of her ass, her eyes where a dark brown with green flecks, her skin tone was that of a nice tan acquired by the time we spend in the city park reading together, also she was average height for our age all baby fat removed from both her and my body we turned out alright. Looking closely you could see she had some freckles peppered on the bridge of her nose that brought out her eye color, while I was a ginger by blood. I had a nice tan to but not nearly as dark as hers. I had freckles that dotted my arms and face. My hair was long enough to reach my mid back. I usually straightened the wild waves of my hair, it was a constant battle but I would fight till I got the look I wanted every morning.

Today I had decided to pull my strawberry blonde hair into a loose bun while letting my side bangs down and tying a rolled up black and orange bandanna around my head blocking my bangs from the bun and the bun from my bangs. I had on a black tank top and grey sweat pants with the words _top bitch_ stitched into the back in black letters. Jade had worn blue skinny jeans that hugged her nice legs while she added a white pull over hoodie and fuzzy moccasins.

This time I got a glare and a tennis ball thrown at me that I caught without struggle right before it made contact with my face.

Unable to find a good place to do my karate at I just split the living room in two. One side is a couch and a small TV on an over turned box and the other is a tread mill punching bag and a weight shelf.

She dumped her stuff on our couch and started telling me about the shit her teachers are making her do.

Later that day we had already talked about getting our dream tattoos so when I brought it up she grinned, shit forgotten and we started to dance to the music together both excited after waiting years to get these.

"Shit shit shit shit," I mumble to myself seeing the large needle go into Jade's skin. I hold her left hand that squeezes mine back as I squeeze hers.

When hers is done I sit and take a deep breath. They prepare my skin and everything while I just reseed to the endless deeps of my mind.

I start imagining multi colored koi, blue tigers, and yellow and glowing white calipiters. I start to kinda zoom in with my mind on the different animals. This happens to me a lot. I didn't realize that other didn't have this kind of thought prospect till I was talking to Jade and zoned out and she couldn't understand what I was doing. When I zone out like this it's usually intentional. Once though I was in the middle of science and while the teacher was talking about metamorphosis an Image of a deep blue caterpillar appeared in the room. It was larger than the teacher and was currently crawling up the wall. Then as my little fifth grade eyes watched I saw metamorphosis take place before my very eyes. I had gasped and the other students had looked at me strangely. I had (at the time) thought they had indeed seen it to and where trying to brush it off like it always happens.

Jade is the only one I've EVER told of my visions.

I felt a sudden shaking on my right arm. I blinked a few times sending the tiger, calipiters, and coy fishes in a flurry to the back of my mind. I looked down and realized the tattoo was done.

I hadn't felt a thing.

As we rode home on my Harley, my up front with Jade's arms around my waist, I pondered the way that the vision had wholly consumed my vision. Usually it just winds up being an animal or random tree showing up and adding to the sensory.

But not this time. I had seen the animals, and in the background there was a large span of space that looked to be the surface of a mirror as it reflected the bellies and undersides of the animals on the ground.

"You alright?" Jade asks from behind me with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine I think," I said making the bike go faster.

"You think?"

I sighed, "well you know my…" I paused, "visions?"

"Nah dip dumb ass! I've known since sixth grade," she laughed and lightly punched my arm.

I snickered, "well this time I couldn't see anything but the vision. I saw a glass floor and purple and green skies above. I didn't feel the tattoo either."

She stopped laughing, "I don't know man seems weird. Tell me if it happens again and I'll try to force my awesome self into the vision." She stopped thinking, "you know what would be cool?"

"What?"  
"If you somehow willed the creatures and land scape to life! Wanna try when we get home?" she asked with much enthusiasm.

"Fine but we'll have to do it tomorrow, I'm tired now," I said looking down at my phone and seeing the time real quick then returning my eyes to the dark road before us.

She huffed, "fine."

Jade'sPOV

The next morning when I woke up in my twin bed on my side of the room I realized there was a purple glow coming from somewhere. I got up and walked over to the bathroom attached to our room and turned on the light there, not wanting to wake Cyn by turning the light in the room on.

Just as she was stepping back out to see where the light was she caught a glance of herself in the mirror.

All she remembers before fainting is the different shades of purple liquid that seemed to have swimming over her skin. She had also seen her eyes, they were no longer deep brown but now they were a dark flat blue as a pupil and light blue eyes where there used to be white.

StrangerPOV

They were perfect!

"Master is going to be so pleased when I bring them home!" I squealed hopping up and down in my bush watching them with beady red eyes, I had waited years for this!

Finally I could leave this awful place of grey colors and go back to where I have always belonged.

Home.

**Okay yeah I know it's kinda short…. I'll write more if I get reviews. **** *cue evil grin***

**Hope you guys liked it. I've always been obsessed with Wonder Land and I wasn't seeing any new output of good fan fiction for it so I decided to grow a pair and try writing one for myself… and you guys :D**

**I only update if I get reviews. Those tell me if I should change something or if you hate it.**

**THANKS FOR READING PEEPS! I really appreciate it! (Heart)**


	2. welcome to Mystery

StrangerPOV

I had waited outside the house that night. Tonight was the night of their birth which made them finally 19 in this world. In Wonderland they would be considered very young because our citizens stop aging at 19. I didn't know why I was sent to watch over these two girls. They did intrigue me somehow the humans found it natural to shy away from the girls just like they did with him if he hopped into the clearing anywhere.

His back leg reached forward and scratched his neck were a red collar encrusted with dark red rubies was locked by what looked like a regular lock. Only the king himself knew how to open said lock. The collar told the King of White's exact location and mood. Also if his master didn't like the mood White was casting or something White did he simply said, "Bad rabbit." And depending on the tone of his voice the charge would go from pain full to the most extreme pain you can be in without dyeing.

There was a purple glow coming through the window of their apartment's curtain. He wanted to go see what was up but the collar also caged White's power, shape shifting, so that only the king could allow him to change forms.

Right now he was forced to be a white rabbit. No matter what form he took, he always had white hair and piercing red eyes and two large front teeth that would extend out his mouth and resting right in front of the chin of the form he took. So right now he looked like a blood thirsty rabbit.

Which he was, that was indeed his food. But humans tasted bad. What tasted best was the Blood Slaves. It was a race of dark magicians. Right now there was only two, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, the Tweedle Twins or the Blood Brothers. They were both very imposing. They also, like White were slaves to the king. Being forced to where the cursed ruby collars after the king decided to play little trick on them one year for their birth day. Once the Tweedles felt the power imitating from the collars they did not receive the gift. The king of course knew this would happen and had sent the collars back saying if they didn't then the king would kill their sister Tweedle Dew.

The twins immediately put the collars on then, only to realize later that the king had never even captured their sister in the first place. No one really knows were Dew is now but I had my guesses, probably deep in a dungeon somewhere or wandering in Nightland.

Nightland was the place Wonders (people of blood of Wonderland) went when they slept. It was either the place of rest or the place of torture. It always deepened on the jabberwockies' mood that night. The Jabberwocky hasn't been heard of in a while either, so no one has dreams or nightmares anymore. Since Bruce, the leader of the calipiters came into power lots of wonderland's finest warriors and smartest citizens went into hiding.

Most follow the king blindly because he has the bloody Red Queen locked away in his dungeon. But, some knew that something fishy was going on and thought it best to find out what it was before jumping blindly of a new cliff.

My long ears picked up a crash from inside the room.

CPOV

CRASH!

I woke up with a start already on my feet and turning on the light to the room. I looked down at the floor and realized that Jade was currently either making out with it or she had fainted for some reason. I looked around the room for the cause of the fainting. I found none. But I did find a huge crake straight down the middle of our bathroom mirror.

"Curious," I whispered to myself as I knelt down and picked Jade up and dropped her onto her bed. I ran down the hall and got some water and a small bag of pretzels because I was hungry.

I heard a groan as I came in the room.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. Then she got this horror stricken look on her face and looked down at her bare arms and legs. She then ran to the mirror in the bathroom.

"What happened to the mirror Jade?" I asked trying to calm her with my voice.

"No no no!" she repeated again and again tear rolling down her cheeks as she slumped to the floor and sobbed.

I sat next to her and put my arm behind her head and on her shoulders.

"What is it babe?"

She sniffled, "I was in fourth grade. All of a sudden while I was home sick one day my body turned purple and my eyes had turned blue," she said looking straight forward but not really seeing anything. "I had thought it was just the sickness and had sat there waiting for my mom to come from the drug store with medicine when I suddenly saw Jack Posh, some bully from my school walk by my house. Of course I thought this strange since he should be in school, but as I watched I saw him take out Lynn's phone from his pocket." She paused letting me remember the day Lynn came to me crying about her new phone being stolen and how her parents would hate her for it.

She continued, "Well I couldn't stand it. I was so mad at him for doing it all of a sudden my fingers sparked blue and the phone in his hand burst into a thousand pieces. I'm sorry I never told you Cyn. It was just too weird you know?" she looked up at me and I wiped away some tears.

"it's fine Jade we didn't know each other then and I didn't tell you about the time in fourth grade when… wait," I looked down at her with a question in my eyes, "what day were you home sick?"

"September 21st," she said with sincerity.

I gasped, "I had a vision come to me that day too!"  
She and I both looked at each other with scared glances.

Jade stood up suddenly. I followed suit.

We both connected eyes and screamed, "Today is September 21st!"

Just as we turned and saw a set of beady red eyes looking at us from under a shadow in the closet. We both scream again.

"What the fuck!" I screamed.

Jade picked up a bar of soap and threw it at the thing still screaming in terror.

Faster than we could see he had jumped and kicked us with his back legs sending us through the mirror with a liquid sounding, glub glub. We then fell backwards together grabbing onto each other while looking up into the red eyes falling faster towards us.

I saw a glint of metal and an evil glint in the eyes, that was it, I snapped.

Orange light filled the passage, purple light soon joined too. I imagined knives of fire flying towards the creature. Just as the metal burst into shiny dust and the glint of evil turned to complete fear.

The knives hit their target right on the money.

_Slice!_ We heard then a grown of pain as the head of rabbit came tumbling down body soon behind. Then as Jade and I flipped to look down on where he went we saw checkered red and black floor approaching. I thought fast and imagined a pile of goose feathers. I know stupid right why not imagine us with wings or something? But for some reason I felt that goose feathers was the best I could get at this point.

_Pwoooooof! Pwoof!_

We landed into the soft feather mountain and stared at each other as if we had never met before.

"What just—"but before she could finish her question we heard a load gong go off somewhere rattling the small checkered hall. The walls and ceiling were also checkered exactly like the floor. There were no lights just the eerie glow of purple coming from Jade. Apparently I think I used up the glowing I had for the time being.

I looked down to see a small clock next to me, next to that was the torso of the white rabbit. I shivered as I climbed out of the pile pocketing the watch and helping to pull Jade out.

"I don't know where we are but I think we should get out before your light goes out," I said glancing down the dark hall.

Then as I really looked at Jade I saw that her skin was like liquid purples of all shades dancing on her skin, dark flat blue irises and light blue eyes were it should be white, I then saw her hair was like the color of blue electric shocks light blue fireworks exploded randomly at the ends of her hair. I reached out and took a string in my hand and felt a slight tingle as the hair shocked me mildly.

"wow." Was all I could say?

Then we ran.

I took out the strange gold watch and looked at the time. Instead of numbers it had strange pictures that took turns glowing. Right now a cake symbol light to life in a pink hue around the out left side of the clock. I snapped it shut we had started to run down this hall about 6 pictures ago.

I looked up just in time to stop myself before crashing into Jade who stood there in front not moving. I looked around her and saw that there was indeed a pink cake on the table and a small bottle of hot pink and black swirling liquid sat next to it on the floor in the center of the round room. There were many doors to choose from.

Jade and I contented glances and nodded sprinting off to try to find an unlocked door, to no avail.

I sighed and looked down at the cake, taking a piece and shoved it down my throat. I was so hungry. Just thing I felt a tingling slightly different from the one I got when touching Jade's hair and suddenly the room began to shrink in size. As a matter of fact so did Jade.

"What the hell!?" Jade cried up to my growing form. I now stood about 15 feet tall; I looked up very grateful for the very high vaulting ceiling.

"I don't know what happened I just ate some cake," I yelled down to her.

She glanced at the cake then the bottle. "Try this," she then threw up the bottle of pink and black liquid.

I was curious and uncorked it with a _pop!_ I then put a drop on my tongue. The room grew smaller again. I smiled at Jade as I returned to my normal height. But then it didn't stop I kept shrinking until I was as tall as Jades knee cap. I pulled out the clock feeling it vibrate like it does as it changes pictures.

Now it showed a key.

Hmm. I thought for a moment.

"Which door you wanna go through?" I asked Jade.

She looked from my small form to the door around us. "I watched a movie ounce where the smallest was the door to open. It was behind a… curtain." We looked around finding no curtain we sighed. I backed up to get space away from her feet when I stumbled and fell onto a soft fabric. I looked down and saw I had tripped on what looked like a torn curtain. There in front of us was the smallest door in the room.

I cheered and ran towards it imagining a key that would fit into the lock. I grabbed the bottle as I went. I heard Jade stuff cake in her pocket and run towards me. I handed her the bottle as the door flung open. She shrunk to a size a bit smaller than me.

I opened the door fully with a cautious look around the expanse of … is that fire?

No I looked more closely and found that it was a body of water but was reflecting the light source that came from above. Also the water looked as though instead of the normal sideways going waves they jutting straight up into the air at a watery point in doing so. I made a mental note to avoid those as much as possible.

I smiled thinking about how now maybe I had enough strength to imagine a boat since the key worked. But I again was hungry.

I put another drop of liquid on my tongue this time so small I barely tasted the sour and tart flavor. I then after I shrunk to Jades waist handed her the bottle to drink. When we were about the same size I imagined a boat. I knew that it would be easier to make a boat smaller than larger in order to conserve my energy. A flash of orange and red reflected off me and added to the glare of the water surrounding us. The little row boat was just big enough for us to stretch out ours legs as we climbed in. Jade leaned over and shut the door propelling us off.

'To where exactly?' is what I was asking myself.

WhitePOV

"Uhg!" I mumbled in pain as I willed my body to crawl to my head.

As I maneuvered the body to the right position I pulled out my miny sewing kit from my pocket of my breaches. When entering wonderland I have enchanted my clothes to become visible again because that would have alerted the humans something was DEFINATLEY wrong with me.

A bunny wearing clothes… classic.

Wonders (wonderland blood line) had the ability to sew their body back together ounce a part has been removed, but if you get thrown into a fire your pretty much dead… forever. You also were dead if you didn't get sewn back together within the hour. The thought sent chills through me as I realized why I had blacked out, unlike the normal where you get decapitated and then sew yourself up right way.

Cyn had the ability of fire, and she had made knives out of fire. The only reason I wasn't dead was because we were falling. The fire must have been put out by the rush of wind passing my falling body. Jade had some strange ability… over steel? I don't know.

"Oh no," I said to myself over and over again as I finally realized why the king might want these girls.

They are Wonders. My ears flattened on my head in fear. They had the ability to kill me easy, anyone with those abilities could.

As I finished the sewing I stretched out my paws and neck. I swiveled my neck to try and set all of the pieces back into place.

Then, realization dawned on me. Master was going to be pissed. Mostly he was going to be mad about the girls and I would probably be set to be tortured for a few days, but also because I was LATE. I am NEVER late. I felt around my waistcoat and suddenly panicked sped down the passage way.

The bloody bitches had stolen my pocket watch!

**Hope you guys enjoyed **

**Review pweeze ?**


End file.
